Total Drama: The Magearnificent Race
by Emerald Masked
Summary: Twenty teams will compete in a race through the seven regions and difficult challenges in order to win one million Pokedollars. Who will win? Join the lovely and egocentric host Magearna to find it out!


Well, this is my first story in this site and this fandom, but I'm honestly surprised no one has ever tried to do it before considering how many Total Drama/Pokemon Crossovers are here. Well, whatever, just enjoy it.

* * *

"Hello everybody!" yelled a gray, robotic Pokemon, floating to the camera. "And welcome to the very first edition of Total Drama: The Mageanificent Race! I'm your beautiful, charismatic and graceful host Magearna!"

"Right now, we're located in Goldenrod City, where twenty couples will compete in a series of incredibly difficult and pain-inducing challenges through emblematic touristic spots across seven regions in order to win ONE MILLION POKEDOLLARS!" The mechanic doll cheered while making a pose to the camera. "Our first team participating entered the race to strengthen their blooming relationship, and win the money along the way… Ninetales and Arcanine, the Newlyweds!"

A large Pokemon that looked like a cross between a tiger and a dog and what seemed like a foreign silver nine-tailed fox came out of the train completely engrossed in each other's eyes.

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Newlyweds**

 **"This is so fantastic" exclaimed a young fox, leaning on his husband's side. "Arcanine and I just got married three weeks ago after dating for almost a year and now we'll get to travel through so many places!"**

 **"Yeah! A trip around seven regions, it will be like our honeymoon!" said the bulky dog, cuddling his wife. "Though any place I can be with this beautiful girl will be the best"**

 **"Awww…"**

* * *

"The next team my daze you with their beauty, but make no mistake, they're dangerous and are looking for fame and money, Gothitelle and Lopunny, Trendy Fashionistas!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Trendy Fashionistas**

 **In the confessional, the two teenagers were applying some extra make-up.**

 **"We came here with one goal: promote ourselves on global level and finally make our debut as the top models we are." The brown bunny declared at the camera while she brushed her long ears hair.**

 **"Yeah, like, we're super pretty and with a wonderful taste in clothes. Isn't it time already for some mega modeling company to hire us as its official face?!" The goth lolita exclaimed as she applied more lipstick on herself.**

 **"I know!"**

* * *

"Also competing for the glory… Audino and Drilbur, Nurse and Patient!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Nurse and Patient**

 **"I've always been a sickly, accident-prone pain magnet, so my father has hired doctors and nurses all my life so they can take care of me." The little mole explained awkwardly. "And this is my current nurse, Audino."**

 **The yellow and pink Pokemon waved at the camera. "That's right, I'm here to make sure Mr. Drilbur can get all the medical attention he can if somehow he gets hurt."**

 **"It's not if, it's when." Drilbur corrected her, just in time for a lamp to fall on his head. "Like now!"**

 **"Oh my…!"**

* * *

"They share blood, passions and muscular bodies. With you, Throh and Sawk, the Workout Brothers!" Magearna exclaimed as two humanoid Pokemons wearing gis made poses to the camera next to her, making her uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Workout Brothers**

 **"We're gonna wreck this entire competition, ain't we bro?!" The red bulky brother exclaimed while showing off his biceps.**

 **"Totally bro, they won't even realize what crushed them!" The blue slender one answered, making another powerful pose.**

 **"Hell yeah! Let's show everyone what we're made off!" Both fighting type brothers flexed his muscles in sync for the camera.**

* * *

"Letting the testosterone behind, our next team consists in a couple of beautiful yet contrasting ladies… Leafeon and Glaceon, Exchange Students!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Exchange Students**

 **"…I still don't know how you convinced me to do this!" The icy fox complained to her partner. "You know very well how much I dislike standing out!"**

 **"It's okay, with your intelligence and my skills, this game will be a piece of cake." The leaf Pokemon reassured her. "Besides, it will help us to let in the past what happened in the graduation party."**

 **"If you say so, though I don't think anyone will ever forget what we did on the lockers room…"**

 **"Don't mention that! Nothing happened back then!" Leafeon shouted, furiously blushing. "Whatever, when will that start recording?… Hmm?! IT'S ALREADY…?!"**

 **Glaceon groaned in annoyance while the plant type smiled at the camera in with mix of nervous and embarrasment.**

* * *

"Now, from the darkest cave in the deepest pit of an evil abyss, these two came to cause havoc to the world, the Duo of Evilness… Dedenne & Haxorus!" The legendary exclaimed before muttering through her earjack. "I better get paid twice for saying such a ridiculous introduction!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Duo of Evilness**

 **"I still can't believe the stupid producers wouldn't let us keep our original team name!" The small, yellow mouse loudly complained, letting out some sparks that made her look cute.**

 **"Well, probably 'Evil gorgeous mad scientist and henchman' was a bit too big for a name."**

 **Dedenne huffed in annoyance. "Uncultured swines. They'll see… once we conquer the world, reality shows' will be the first thing we'll get rid of! For now, let's milk the money out of them by winning this foolish program and fund our future global domination plans!"**

 **The dragon simply let out an awkward laugh and nodded in agreement.**

* * *

"Passing to our next team, they hope to win the million to left behind the life of the commoners and have a greater future… Heracross and Shuckle, the Part-Timers!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Part-timers**

 **"We aren't exactly the best friends at work, but when Shuckle begged me to join him for one million Pokedollars, I didn't have the heart to refuse it." The beetle said with a warm smile, though her teammate at her side scowled loudly.**

 **"Please, don't make it sound as if you pitied me. The only reason I'm here is because your boyfriend said he was busy, you couldn't convince anyone else to accompany you and I was too slow when you chased everyone at the store with a harpoon."**

 **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, THAT'S...not true at all, you silly." Heracross replied faking another smile, though a vein popping on her forehead could be seen through the camera.**

* * *

"Although we also have the other side of the coin, say hello to the wealthy face of the society, Furfrou and Serperior, the Elite!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: The Elite**

 **"We are here only to show our superiority over everybody else." The grass snake explained to the camera while his dog partner nodded in agreement. "The thrill to overcome an obstacle, the feeling of being superior over everybody else, the sense of the glory confirming your power, that's the reason for why we're doing this."**

 **"Exactly, and definitely the fact that we lost a stupid bet didn't have anything to do with us being here, you hear!" Furfrou stated proudly while the snake at her side slapped himself in the face with his tail.**

* * *

"The following couple comes to show us there's no better company than your own family… Rotom and Litwick, Father and Daughter!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Father and Daughter**

 **"You see, when you spend your whole life in an office, only paying attention to your work, it usually ends with your wife putting some distance with you… by kicking you out of your house." Rotom said in a depressed tone. "But I saw this show's auditions and then I said 'Hey, this maybe can fix our relationship!'"**

 **"Then why didn't you applied to this with mom?" The candle Pokemon questioned.**

 **"Because your mother didn't stop screaming at my face about how stupid this idea was." The electric spirt answered getting more depressed. "But at least I can still participate with you, spending some father-daughter bonding time and maybe prove your mother I'm a family man so she can let me go back and start once again."**

 **"Y-yeah, sure."**

* * *

"Talking about couples, let's continue with our next participants: a lovely couple who's ready to give their best for the victory, Cloyster and Corsola, the Underwater Lovers"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Underwater Lovers**

 **"I met Cloyster three months ago in Alola when he defended me from some horrible Mareanie." The reef Pokemon said while looking at the bivalve shell. "And we began dating since then."**

 **"Yeah, there's no way in hell I'd let a babe like you being harassed by some wimpy punks. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen to you, now let's go for the money."**

 **"Of course, sweetie"**

* * *

"And coming from Hoenn, these two surpassed the barrier between types and came for the thrill, the joy and the victory… Tropius and Swalot, the Rave-upers!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Rave-upers**

 **"Back in our town, we're famous by making the best parties anyone has ever been!" The poison slug commented excitedly.**

 **"Absolutely. I make the mood with some sweet-ass music, Swalot here makes the sickest drinks that take you right to the ninth cloud and our buddy Marowak brings the hottest chicks you'll ever see in the whole region!"**

 **"But he ended up in jail after our last rave, only because he crashed a monster truck through a kindergarten. Can you believe it, man? It was empty to begin with!"**

 **"World is unfair, man. So we're going to win the prize to pay his bail and, with the rest of the money, we'll make the greatest party the world has ever seen!" The plant dinosaur proclaimed. "But this time without monster trucks, only flame-throwing motorbikes and drunk Chimchars on monocycles."**

 **"Come on, man…!"**

* * *

"…just explain me how in earth the producers accepted all these freaking…" Magearna complained through her earphone, before noticing the camera rolling and coughed in embarrassment. "A-and now coming from Kalos, another pair of friends, while less wild than the previous ones, have as much ambition as them. With you, Inkay and Mantyke, All-life Friends!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: All-life Friends**

 **"Inkay and I have grown together ever since hatched out of the egg." The blue manta ray explained to the camera. "We are neighbors, we've been going to the same schools since ever and we even eat and bath together. You could say we're inseparable."**

 **"Don't say it like that, people could misunderstand it!"**

 **"But aren't we?"**

 **"Well, yeah but…" The little squid grew awkward at the cute pout his friend was giving before groaning loudly. "I'll just say this once, I'm not into that, you hear?!"**

 **"Into what?"**

* * *

"The following is the one with the widest gap in ages, but don't let that fool, they scream danger and are eager for blood… in the show! Mandibuzz and Drapion, Mafi-I mean Business Associates!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Business Associates**

 **"I don't like this hostess. I wonder if we can… give her a long-term vacation to the bottom of an ocean. I heard the abandoned ship in Sea Mauville is good during this time of the year." The young scorpion proposed to the elder vulture, whose feathers started to look white from his age.**

 **"No, not yet. We have to first win the cash for our future jobs, after that you can do whatever you want to her."**

* * *

"Oh god…ehrm, the next couple is a pair of professional videogamers, Pikachu and Clefairy, Experts in videogames." The bunny said shortly before picking up her phone and calling a security company.

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Experts in videogames**

 **"We are the ones and only Pro-gamers in the entire world." The electric mouse declared arrogantly. "You can search everywhere in the world, but you'll never find someone who knows better of any kind of videogame than us."**

 **"But knowing everything is no longer enough for us, so we're gonna use the money of the prize to create our own videogame company." The fairy Pokemon explain excitedly with stars on her eyes.**

 **"We even have the idea for our very first game: a game where you capture and collect imaginary creatures called humans and make them battle against each other! It's going to be a global hit, I'm sure of it!**

* * *

"Following them, the next team is a pair of girls who share roof and willpower. Lilligant and Frillish, The Roomies!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: The Rommies**

 **"Ready, Frilli?"**

 **"Ready, Lilli!"**

 **Both girls inhaled deeply and shouted in unison. "The Roomies we are and the victory is for us. The money we will take and rest will eat our dust! Yay!" The girls squealed in delight as they hugged each other.**

* * *

"And with the same spirt let's receive a couple from the Pokemon University, Flygon and Volcarona, The Cheerleaders!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: The Cheerleaders**

 **"We are The Cheerleaders and-ack! The two animators tried to do small dance while shouting but due the short space in the confessional room, Volcarona slapped the earth dragon in the face with her wing while she elbowed the bug in the gut accidentally.**

 **"Careful with the wings, you oversized bug!"**

 **"Bite me, sand breath. Your sloppy feet ruined the shot!"**

 **"You wish, volcano's freak. You stupidly big butt blocking all the camera is what ruined the shot along with everything in your life!"**

 **"That's it!" The fire insect lunged her couple who retailed by pulling the fuzz off her body.**

* * *

"Well, after that incredible… display of partnership, the next couple is one you may have seen before, but never acknowledged as them. Say hello to Rhydon and Salazzle, Stunt Doubles!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Stunt Doubles**

 **"We have worked in almost every single successful movie of the past ten years." The black lizard calmly explained to the camera. "If you have seen a movie in where someone is blown to the sky in a huge explosion, or a car runs over someone at one hundred miles per hour, or someone clashes through a concrete wall… that Pokemon was probably one of us."**

 **The rhino nodded in agreement. "We have gone through the worst scenarios and survived the worst injuries, but even then… the pay isn't enough."**

 **"We don't care about the fame or the recognition…"**

 **"…Though if we receive it, we definitely won't complain..."**

 **"…We want the money, and if we can get it by doing what we like, all the better for us!"**

* * *

"And talking about recognition, these guys are thirsty for it. They're have style, they have rhythm and they have their eyes on the victory! From the amateur rock band Soul-Breakers… Gallade and Dusknoir, the Bandmates!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Bandmates**

 **"Haha! Dude, we're on TV! Can ya believe it?!" The fighting type exclaimed incredulous to his ghastly partner who simply stayed still watching him. "We're this close to become celebrities! We just need to show our musical skills and BOOM! Instant fame!"**

 **"Sweet." The dark ghost added in a monotonous tone.**

 **"I know! Ya seem really pumped up today, don'tcha?" Dusknoir gave a short nod at the white Pokemon beside him that laughed in response. "Ha! You got it, man! Now let's go for it!"**

* * *

"For our second to last couple we have a couple of dinky little things that are ready to steal our hearts and money with their cuteness… Klefki and Togedemaru as the Adorable Dweebs!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Adorable Dweebs**

 **"I want to clarify we didn't chose that name!" The key ring creature said indignant. "We wanted the 'Double Steel' team name, but someone in the auditions thought that because we were small, innocent and with a nerdy look, that name fitted us better!"**

 **"B-but aren't we that?" The steel hedgehog questioned timidly.**

 **"W-well, yeah, but that's why we decided to apply into this to change that, right?"**

 **"Y-you're right, s-sorry."**

 **"E-eh? N-no, there's no need to apologize; I'm being too brash, aren't I?**

 **"N-no, not at all! You were excellent, me on the other hand…"**

 **"What are you talking about? You're great…"**

* * *

"And finally, to give a closure to all the introductions, our final team is composed of an elegant and charming couple of dragons ready for everything… Dragonite and Goodra, The Heartbreakers!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: The Heartbreakers**

 **"Maybe you people at home are wondering for our team's name." Dragonite said with a sophisticated accent. "The reason is simple: we're going to crush the hearts of everyone, rival and fan for the same."**

 **"There's no hidden meaning in that, we're gorgeous, with great skill and power to support our attitude, so it's only natural for everyone to feel bad at losing at us." The purple dragon at his side added arrogantly.**

 **"And in the case anyone here ends up being a major nuisance, we'll have no other choice but to crush their hearts... literally!"**

* * *

"Welcome teams!" All teams were now around the mechanic legendary, "This will be the starting point in this race around the world. Each leg will end in a Chill Zone. Get there fast or you could be eliminated of the competition" Magearna said, getting some worried expressions, and other daring ones. "But, the first one to reach the Final Chill Zone... will win one million Pokedollars!" The contestants shared a couple of excited glances with each other, being filmed by cameras carefully.

The bunny then pointed at a small toy version of herself around the half of her size. "Now pay attention here, this is the Magearnificent race tip box decorated by yours truly named the 'Miniarna Box'. Press it down from its cute head to get the travel tips that will lead you through the Magearnificent Race. Also, regarding the Mega-evolutions issue, I'll say this just once: it's absolutely forbidden. Only four of you can use them and that would give their teams an unfair advantage, so if I see any of you even trying, I'll eliminate you inmediatelly. Got it?"

The four Pokemon with Mega paled at the explanation while many of their rivals grinned at the news that boosted their shot at winning. Taking their silence as response, Megearna smiled and exclaimed excitedly. "Okay then, ready teams! On your marks! Get set…! The Magearnificent Race begins... now!"

All the teams gathered to press the Miniarna Box and get the first tip of the race, the Evil Duo being the first ones to get it. "Go to the Goldenrod Department Store, there is the next tip" read Dedenne, as her partner carried her with one claw and dashed towards it. "Faster, my powerful minion!"

"Right away!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Evil Duo**

 **"Among the enormous army of minions I have at my disposal, Haxorus is without a doubt the most competent of all." Dedenne proudly proclaimed, making the dragon smile happily. "He's strong, loyal, helpful and with decent skills in every assignment I give him…I'm considering getting him a uniform with mob-cap as a token of my appreciation."**

 **"Well, thank you for…wait, you mean I'm your maid?!"**

* * *

Soon each team read their tips and everyone started running towards the appointed place, stomping over the mechanical doll on their way there. The Evil Duo had a considerable lead over the rest of the teams, but they were soon surpassed by the Trendy Fashionistas who managed to snatch the tip from their hands as soon as they pushed down they Minierna's head. "Hey!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Trendy Fashionistas**

 **"We learnt how to walk on the catwalk in high heels since, like, we're only three and you expect us to lose in speed without them?" Gothitelle asked ironically. "Ha! You better keep dreaming!"**

 **The bunny crossed her arms daringly. "With floor shoes, we can even outrun a Liepard easy peasy. We're beautiful and powerful like a pink-colored machine gun!"**

* * *

"Let's see, it's a… Botch-or-Watch? What is that?"

The camera cut to Magearna who had an ice bag on her head, recovering from the earlier stomp. "A Botch-or-Watch is a challenge in which one of the players in the teams must complete a certain task alone while the other just watch it perform it." The bunny said as she showed a bunch of black metal parts on the floor. "In this challenge, the teams will choose one of their members to collect the five different electronic components scattered all over the department store and bring them to the basement where their teammate will be waiting for them to build a fully functional radio transmitter and take it to the Radio Tower where this local Magnemite will be waiting for them to give them their next trip tip. "The last one to get it may not be able to make it to the next round."

"Build a machine? And getting myself dirty with oil and grease? No, thank you!" Lopunny exclaimed indignantly before turning to her friend. "You go, Gothitelle."

"Excuse me?! What makes you think I want, like, have anything to do with that?"

The fashionistas started to argue, ignoring the Evil Duo who already parted ways and the other teams that already catch up with them.

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Rave-upers**

 **"We decided that Swalot should go for the parts while I build the machine. Sure, he might be a bit slow, but I should be able to compensate his speed. I mean, how hard can it be?" Tropius said confidently.**

 **"Totally man! Well, I better get going now." The slug said as he went out of the confessional at a ridiculously slow speed.**

 **"…I might have made a mistake now."**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Experts in videogames**

 **"Build an electronic devise? Please, if the competence will be like this, they should already give us the prize." Clefairy stated smugly.**

 **"Any of us can easily assemble and dissemble any machine with closed eyes with ease!" Pikachu claimed proudly, before changing his expression to a sour one. "The real trouble will be gathering the parts since… well, none of us is really an outdoor Pokemon."**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Workout Brothers**

 **"Gather stuff, put it together and carry it to the big tower. Got it!" Throh said confidently to his brother. "And if it doesn't work, just do the usual."**

 **"Punch it until it does!"**

* * *

Leafeon was searching through the vending machines of the fourth floor for the transmitter's components. Against her first thought of it being simply a big building with a few goods in it, the Goldenrod Department Store proved why it was the biggest store in Johto. Large halls filled with merchandise of all kinds were placed in every floor of the mart; big towers of canned supplies decorated its cross roads and vending machines offering different drinks were places everywhere.

"So much for an easy challenge…" The leaf fox dejectedly said. "Ten minutes already and I still haven't found one single part. At this rate we might be the first ones losing…"

"Then why don't you have this one?" A voice sounded from behind her. Turning around, she found Inkay offering her one of the two black parts he had on his tentacles.

"Huh? You're giving it to me?"

"Sure, why not? It'd suck to be the first loser and you seem pretty decent, so why not?"

"Aww thanks!" Both Pokemon grinned at each other, unbeknown of the shadow who spied them.

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Exchange Students**

 **"…And then he simply gave me the component without a second thought. Isn't he gentlemanly?" Leafeon gushed to her teammate who listened skeptically.**

 **"I don't know, it sounds a bit fishy."**

 **"Come on, Glaceon. Why must you be so distrustful? I bet it was simply an act of selflessy."**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: All-life Friends**

 **"Well, I already had found that piece and was about hide it, but I guess it could be useful to have allies to take us far." The squid explained to the manta ray who was listening intently. "Besides, they're a team of girls of our age, maybe they can present us some of their friends to hang out after the show, don't you think?"**

 **"That's very smart! As expected of Inkay, your planning never disappoints." Mantyke happily exclaimed, hugging his friend in congratulations.**

 **"S-sure, now if you could let go. You're too close.."**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: The Heartbreakers**

 **"Hmm… so the alliances are already being formed, huh?" Dragonite stated thoughtful. "Our rivals might be a bit more problematic than we anticipated."**

 **"Then what do we do?" Goodra asked. "That little squid is cleverer than what he looks and who knows how many of them are potential threats disguised as cannon fodder."**

 **"Calm down, for now our strategy will be the same we accorded: we'll watch carefully every team's strengths and weaknesses, while getting rid of 'them' the soonest we can." The orange dragon reassured his couple. "In the end, we will be the victorious ones, I'm sure of it."**

* * *

Drilbur walked through the second floor's hallway, searching through every shelf, careful of not tripping over something that could kill him, until he finally spotted one of the parts lying on the top of a cans tower.

"Yeah, sure, as if I were to climb that thing just to fall from it and break my neck. I'm not having any of that!" The mole turned back and walked away from the tower, but his foot accidentally broke one of the slabs causing a chain reaction and making the tower collapse over him.

"Wow, nasty!" Gallade, who was passing near there, exclaimed at the mess over the poor earth type. "Ya good, man?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse than this."

"Oh, cool." The swordsman helped the mole to stand up, shaking off some dust of the mole. "Well, then I'll be going now, see ya later!"

Drilbur nodded and watched him go away until he noticed the musician was carrying the part he took down. "Just my luck…"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Nurse and Patient**

 **"We chose that Drilbur should go for the electronic parts and I build the transmitter since it was possible that the machine could explode as he worked on it, but it seems like he got hurt anyway." Audino lamented herself as she attended the bruises of her employer's body.**

 **"Don't blame yourself; this would still have happened no matter what."**

 **"Don't be so pessimist! I'm sure you're just taking this too harshly."**

 **Drilbur deadpanned and said. "Once I almost died from a blood loss washing my teeth, just check the records."**

 **"W-wow…"**

* * *

In the basement, all the teams waited for their respective partners to come with their missing components, some of them chatting with each other to pass the time.

"And how did you meet your husband?" Lilligant asked to the alolan fox with bright eyes. "You guys clearly didn't go to the same groceries' store, did you?"

Ninetales chuckled at her joke and answered. "Actually, you weren't too far from the truth. Arcanine constantly travels to Alola from Kanto as merchant and I just happened to be assigned to be his guide through the zone and, as the days passed, we fell in love with each other."

"How romantic!" The insect cheerleader squealed, as she was near to hear their conversation. "It's almost like a fated encounter from a love story!"

"If you allow me," The old vulture approached at them. "I see you're clearly in love with that young man, but marriage isn't such an easy thing. There will be hardships and setbacks that will be making you doubt of your feelings, but if your love is true, you must make sure to fight for it with all your might and never regret anything."

The icy fox warmly smiled at him and barked in gratitude with the rest of the girls sighed dreamily, but soon the soothing air diffused as the elevator arrived, and as soon as the doors opened, Heracross appeared from there and, shouting a quick 'catch it!', she threw her component to the body of Shuckle, making him fell from the chair he was, and slammed the button repeatedly of the elevator to go up once again.

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Business Associates**

 **"You know, I didn't take you for a romantic guy." Drapion commented teasingly. "Well, at least I now know who to go when I need a cheesy feelings' talk."**

 **"As much as you might joke, I'll let you know I was a real Casanova when I had your age. Women threw themselves at my claws, and naturally I got married a couple of times back then." Mandibuzz gloated proudly. "That young fox reminds me a bit of my second wife… besides, it's never a bad thing to be on the good side of people. You'd do well in remember that."**

 **The dark scorpion grumbled under his breath but said nothing in response.**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Father and Daughter**

 **"All this lovely atmosphere is really nice; don't you think?" Rotom muttered with empty eyes and a dark aura surrounding him. "I remember when I met her on that sunny day…"**

 **"Okay, you're scaring me, dad!"**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Underwater Lovers**

 **"Talk about cheesy, can they not be any more ridiculous?" Cloyster sneered at the earlier scene, making his lover to look at him incredulous.**

 **"Ridiculous? But that was cute…" Corsola commented but soon she was interrupted by the scoff of her boyfriend.**

 **"You think that was cute? Don't make me laugh! That was just a pointless brag of their relationship and the fools who thought it was okay to follow it. When you're into someone else, you only need to show that to them and no one else."**

 **"If you say so…"**

* * *

"Little by little the teams are finishing their search and now are waiting for their teammates to finish built their transmitters." Magearna narrated as the camera showed several teams already working in their machines. "Evil Duo, Adorable Dweebs, The Heartbreakers and Business Associates are currently in the lead as they're almost finishing their work, while the Rave-upers, Experts in Videogames and Nurse and Patient teams are dead last with one piece missing in each team."

"W-well, it's done." Togedemaru said as she finished putting the last piece of the transmitter together.

"Excellent!" Klefki exclaimed excitedly. "Now we just need to take this to the Radio Tower and we'll win!"

"B-but it's looks kind of heavy, doesn't it?"

"It can't be that bad." Both fairy Pokemon tried to carry the metal structure with all their strenght, but the most they could do was to move it a couple of inches away. "Okay, we might have a problem."

"You think?!" The hedgehog said sarcastically while panting due the earlier effort.

Her partner was thoughtful and then said. "Well, I have an idea, but you won't like it."

"W-what is it?"

"We'll have to ask for help to another team."

A loud screech resounded through the entire department store.

* * *

 **Team Confessional: The Elite**

 **"Dear Arceus, these commoners are so loud!" Furfrou grumbled as she massaged her hurt ears.**

 **"Getting excited and screaming in delight just because you finish one challenge… just how incompetent are those two?"**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Adorable Dweebs**

 **Klefki was gently patting her teammate's back, who was pale as a ghost and with foam coming out of her mouth.**

 **"Togedemaru has some really bad experiences dealing with asking favors to strangers. I won't enter into many details, but let's just say she can't get inside any dark place without someone of her trust accompanying her."**

 **"N-no… no more… t-ticklings…" The electric mouse muttered trembling.**

* * *

"Done! No one can even compare to the greatness of my genius!" Dedenne shouted as she admired her finished work before hopping to her dragon partner's head. "Now, let's depart to our next destiny, my powerful servant!"

"A 'please' from time to time would be really appreciated, you know?"

The Evil Duo ran to the exit of the department store until the fairy rat noticed some movement with the corner of her eye and motioned her partner to stop. "What happened?"

"Look." Haxorus watched in the direction she told her just to see Swalot and Drilbur searching through some shelfs for their missing components. "Push those racks over them!"

"Why? We're already on the lead; we don't need to do any sabotage yet."

"Dimwit! This is not about leads! We're in a constant race and the least I want is a miraculous comeback that can make us lose. Now push that rack or I'll obliterate you!

The dragon type wasn't entirely convinced but he still complied, making all the merchandise on the shelves to fall over the other contestants, and ran away while the small mouse laughed malevolently on his head, unbeknown that the actually put down the two last components they both needed.

* * *

"Here… is it…" Clefairy huffed heavily as she passed the last part to her electric fellow.

"About time! What took you so long?" Pikachu smirked at the fairy type who threw him a hateful look.

"Shut up…huff… I want… to see you do it…haa… I need a minute… to catch my breath."

"No can do. I'm done building." He said with the transmitter completely assembled.

"ALREADY?!"

"What can I say? I'm a master! Now let's go to the tower." He carried the structure with some effort but someone pushed him from behind, making it fall over him.

"OUTTA THE WAY, SLOWPOKES! I GOT A CHALLENGE TO WIN!" Heracross shouted as she carried the transmitter and Shuckle in her arms. "Go slower!"

Pikachu was left on the ground with the heavy machine over him, trying to move it with no result. "Clefairy, can you… take this off me?"

"Sure, after five minutes of well-deserved rest."

"Come on!

* * *

"It seems like we aren't the first ones." Mandibuzz said as he watched the Magnemite testing their transmitter while the Heartbreakers ran somewhere else, approving it and giving them the next trip ticket.

"Let's see… 'Go to the Magnet Train Station and Book two seats to Saffron City where the next Minierna Box will be waiting for you', there's no time to lose then!"

"There are three magnet trains heading for Saffron City, departing thirty minutes apart from each other." Magearna said in the Magnet Train Station where the Evil Duo could be seen buying their tickets. "Teams who make it onto the first train will have a significant advantage over the rest of them, who will have to fight harder to stay on the competition."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelfki was struggling to ask for help as Togedemaru was curled into a ball remembering some dark memories.

"Okay, I can do it, that's why I get in this show. I'm strong, I can open to anyone." She muttered as she slowly approached the Stunt Doubles team. "I can... I can… I can't do it! Why did I think I could? And why in earth did I choose the most terrifying team of all to begin with?!"

"Can we help you?"

"Eeep!" Klefki squealed as she slowly turned around to see the imponent rhino behind her and mustered all her mental strength to not faint.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale, do you need something?" The black lizard approached to her concerned, only making the poor fairy to stress even more.

"Aahh…uhmm…I…err…"

"If it's nothing, can you leave us alone? We're already very busy." Rhydon grumbled, her partner throwing him a look but both returning to their jobs.

"WAIT!" The key holder creature screamed, startling both of them. "Ah… I… uhmm… w-we could… help you… with t-that…"

"Huh? Help us with the transmitter? Why?" Salazzle asked curiously for the sudden offer.

"Ah! Uhmm…I-it's too… heavy f-for us… and… uhm…"

"Lemme get this straight: you want to help us assemble this thing and in exchange we move yours for you?" Rhydon questioned with a strong voice. Klefki, by this point, was at the verge of the tears, wanting to apologize and run away for asking something so stupid when the rhino replied. "Sure, why not?"

"H-huh? R-really?"

"Well, we aren't exactly the smartest guys here," Salazzle explained a bit embarrassed of herself. "and to tell truth, we're more of the hit-then-ask type, so this challenge is a bit difficult for us, not that we couldn't have done it by ourselves eventually."

"So, are you gonna help or what?"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Adorable Dweebs**

 **"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!" Klefki shouted euphorically while making air tricks floating. "I actually talked with somebody else like a normal Pokemon! I'm so proud of myself!"**

 **"Y-yeah, but we aren't going to be with them, right? They look really scary!"**

 **The fairy type pondered for a while before shrugging. "Relax, it was just a one-thing time. And I'm sure that after today, they won't even take us seriously."**

* * *

 **Team Confessional: Stunt Doubles**

 **"We want to ally with them." Salazzle stated with her partner nodding in agreement.**

 **"To tell truth we didn't even knew what to do with the pieces and were about to smash them into bits, before the little girl interrupted."**

 **"They're smart, helpful and not very strong. If we get to the final two with them, it'll be the world's easiest walk on the park."**

 **The doubles nodded at each other and exclaimed. "We'll make those girls our comrades no matter what!"**

* * *

"This is so disgusting!" Lopunny said as she worked on her transmitter with greasy hands.

"Hurry up! We're like, almost the last ones!" Her goth friend hurried her up. Only they, Nurse and Patient, Rave-upers and the Workout Brothers teams remained on the basement while the rest of the teams had already left to the Radio Tower or to the Magnet Train Station for their tickets. "Ugh… Done, now let's get out of here. I need so badly a bubbles bath and a beauty sleep after this."

"Finally!" Tropius shouted to his friend who gave him a thumb-up. "I never doubted you, man! Well, maybe at the beginning, but that's all."

"Well, mechanics isn't really my thing, but at least it's done." Audino announced.

"Good, now let's go before something like a sudden earthquake comes and trap us here."

"Why does this stupid thing doesn't fit? I have been punching for straight twenty minutes!"

"It's a tough bastard, bro." Sawk said to his bother. "I got an idea, let's punch it on the way to the Radio Tower, maybe that'll make it cooperate."

"Bro, you're a genius!"

* * *

"With the last four teams delivering their radio transmitters, or at least three transmitters and a piece of bended scrap that used to be a transmitter," Magearna announced in front of the Radio Tower "every team has successfully finished the first leg of the race in this order: in the first train travel Evil Duo, The Heartbreakers, Business Associates, the Part-Timers, Bandmates, The Elite and Father and Daughter team. The second train carries All-life Friends, Exchange Students, Underwater lovers, Newlyweds, The Cheerleaders, The Rommies and Experts in Videogames. And finally the third train transports the Adorable Dweebs, Stunt Doubles, Trendy Fashionistas, Nurse and Patient, Rave-upers and the Workout Brothers"

The camera moved to show a panoramic take of Goldenrod City with Magaerna in the center with a friendly smile. "Now the real question is who will make it to the first Chill Zone? And who don't? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama: the Magearnificent Race!

* * *

That's it! I must admit making introductions was a bit harder than I expected, but I really enjoyed writing it. Please follow, favorite to let me know what are your thoughts, predictions, complains and favorites characters, that last part will be important for future chapters.

Fun fact: This chapter was originally going to be placed in Saffron City and the next one in Goldenrod, but in the end I decided against it as the next one is easier for a certain team to be eliminated in.

Magearna: Have a magearnific day and forget to show me your love in the reviews!


End file.
